Recently, the information technology has been actively introduced also into a beauty field, and there are proposed various kinds of technology for presenting a skin state or providing a beauty advice to a user, for example.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses the technology of analyzing a skin state using a face image obtained by imaging a user, accumulating measurement results obtained by the analysis in association with user information or measurement dates, and presenting the measurement results of the measurement dates for each user (see FIG. 10 and FIG. 14, for example).
Moreover, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses the technology of presenting a beauty advice in accordance with a result of a user's state input by the user (see FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, for example).